Interlaced Affections
by Cute-E-pie
Summary: The Tamers have lost their memories thanks to one of Yamaki's experiments. Now in high school the Tamers are together again just in time to save the Digi World. Will Rika and Henry's spark survive once they recover their lost memories? 1rst fic R&R please


Hello! Me, Cute-E-pie. I know such a corny name, oh well get over it :)

Now, let's see...hmm...my first fanfic...brace with me... I don't own digimon...why are you still reading this...you know you just wanna read the story...I like pie...couldn't you tell?

* * *

><p>It's so unnerving how everyone always stops to stare, you would think that four years of school together, my idiotic school mates would have learned to ignore me...<p>

* * *

><p>"Hello there. You must be Henry. I'm Sasha, head administrator assistant. I'm just about done with your file, and must I say impressive. And here you are" Sasha handed Henry a piece of paper.<p>

Henry dumbfoundedly looked at the piece of paper, "ummm…thanks."

"Oh, don't thank me just yet sweetie," the blond perky administrator assistant responded with a sly look. Henry tried to smile at her, even though he felt uncomfortable with the unwanted flirting. "Just give me a second... Jeri!"

A petit brunette with a child like face appeared in a flash. "Yes, Sasha."

Sasha smirked, "this is Henry. He just moved here from China and he needs someone to show him around." Sasha commanded.

"Um, sure. Right this way please." The girl named Jeri gestured toward the door.

Henry cautiously fallowed.

"See you around! Henry" Sasha called and Henry cringed.

"Sorry about that" Jeri softly apologized for her annoying friend. "So, you're new here?"

"Yeah, we just moved back a couple of days ago."

"It must be sad. To leave all your friends during your last year in high school," commented Jeri.

"Actually, I'm very relieved. Some Chinese traditions are just unacceptable." Henry smiled.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better. You're hitting it off well with all the girls already."

"Huh?"

"Just look around," Jeri commented.

As I looked around me, I could finally see what Jeri was talking about. All the girls were gathering up like flocks of birds on a dead mouse. Thinking about that analogy even made me wince. I did not like being the dead mouse.

"Don't worry. They won't get too near"

"Good…wait, why?"

"Sasha only sends me to escort the 'cute' guys. It lets everyone now that she called you first. So, heads up on that by the way."

"Oh, well thanks. At least I know what I'm up against."

"Well, I'm still sorry. I wouldn't wish anyone to be in your shoes." Jeri paused and seemed to be in deep though for a while. "Anyways let me show you where your classes are."

"Thanks, that would be great."

Suddenly, everyone stopped whatever it is that they were doing, frozen in time without time actually stopping.

"Hold up." Jeri stopped moving and cleared the aisle.

"What? Why? What's going on?"

Jeri didn't respond, but my question was answered soon enough. All eyes were focused on a single figure walking through the hall.

I couldn't help but be entranced by said creature. She carried herself with such strength and fierce beauty. You could see power overflowing from her, as if her entire aura was made of raw energy. Our eyes connected for half a second before she sneered and continued walking down the hall.

And just like that everything returned to life. I gasped for air. Not realising I had held it for so long. "Who was that?" I got out in-between gasps.

"That's Rika." As if with that simple statement everything would be made clear. "Come on, I'll show you to your homeroom" continued Jeri with a sweet smile.

* * *

><p>"Well, here you are. Room 201, Calculus." Jeri smiled, "and this is Ryo and Takato. They're both good friends of mine and will help you out throughout the day."<p>

"Hey, I heard about Sasha. Tough luck," said boy with tousled brown hair as he tried looking at Jeri through the corner of his eyes. "I'm Takato by the way."

"I'm Ryo, but you could just call me Ryo."

"Wait, Ryo Akiyama?" I asked looking at the guy from head to toe. Tall, dark, lean, brown spiky hair, and blue eyes. It had to be him.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You were featured in Japan Sports Illustrated. I'm Henry Wong. China Sports Illustrated."

"Wong! No way! Tai Chi, right?"

"Right!"

"Wong, you and I are going to be great friends," smiled Ryo.

* * *

><p>"What? This thing just ate my dollar"<p>

"Henry! Hey man you want to grab a bite with us?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry I didn't hear you. I'm trying to get this dollar stealing machine to give me my coke"

"Man, well you're going into a battle you can't win. That machine always does that. You're never going to get your coke out of there."

"Come on, we're all going to eat at Ryo's house. He wanted to tell you personally but," ….

"Takato? ….Hello?"

"If you haven't noticed by now, that the only time that happens is when I'm around. Then you're a bigger idiot than what I imagined."

I turned around to see Rika standing next to the coke machine holding a small stack of books carelessly.

"Rika!"

"Well, at least you had enough common sense as to ask who I was." She replied with a smirk.

"What are you doing here?"

I know it was a stupid question to ask but I didn't know what else to say.

"I go to school here you idiot" her smirk disappearing and her face contorted to one of annoyance. "Anyway, I better go. I wouldn't want to leave your friend brain damaged from the extensive lack of oxygen" she skillfully balanced her books and kicked the coke machine. A coke came crashing down the dispenser. "Thanks for the coke" and before I knew it she was gone with his coke in hand.

"What was that all about?" asked Henry.

"I have no idea, but if anyone knows it's Ryo." Answered Takato. "Come on let's go!"

* * *

><p>AHHH! :O it's obvious that Sasha is gonna be a pain.<p>

Poor Henry, it seems to be love at first sight.

Jeri is so adorable!

Since when are Takato and Ryo great friends?

Where are Kazu and Kenta?

What about the Digimon!

What does Ryo know about Rika?

Find out on the next chapter!...Whenever it is that i post it...

XP Cute-E-pie


End file.
